Kyoden Nagaiito
Summary A Resourceful and somewhat witty boy with a knack for Forging Weaponry. He hails from Kirigakure, and attends the Academy. But when he isnt in class, he'd be at his father's forge making weaponry with his father who opened up a temporary shop near the academy. He unintentionally gets the attention of the female students which Kyoden often shrugs off since he is not interested in anything romantic. He is a bit of a fan favorite among the rookies since he would put on shows with one of his puppets, A special one he constructed to not be used for combat, meaning no weaponry whats so ever. As far as his grades go, he's above average but fails in jutsu execution. His poor memory often makes him forget his hand seals for some jutsu. Fortunately Koshiro saw that first hand in a tournament, and watched Kyoden fail...horribly. Koshiro offered his hand in a type of friendship, and offered to help tutor Kyoden, which he gladly accepted. He then quickly became close friends with Koshiro. Appearance and Personality Kyoden is fairly tall, he has fair skin, brown messy hair. His choice of outfit is a pair of green pants, black ninja sandal boots, and a vest. He chooses not to wear a shirt due to the fact that when he isnt in school, he's working in his father's forge, making weapons. Kyoden is a Noble, and honorable person.Some noble things he would do would be often helping the poor pay for some of their food, by using his own funds. When in battle, he always fights fairly and honorably. When he achieves victory in sparring battles, he'd never look down on an opponent. When he loses, He often keep his head held high, and will look back at how he lost and continuously work to improve himself. He often would prefer to avoid conflict until he gets a basic grasp on his opponent's fighting style, so he can properly position himself and fight using melee taijutsu, or relying on his snake darts / puppet. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Kyoden Nagaiito Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Able to summon his puppets from scrolls), Body Puppetry (via Chakra Strings), Surface Scaling, Swordsmanship Mastery Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Snake Sword, Puppets, Kunai, Shuriken Intelligence: Quite knowledgeable on Puppetry, and weapon making, besides that, above average Weaknesses: He tends to get a bit overconfident with his skills, and when his puppets break, he has no choice but to fight in melee Feats: Fighting Style Kyoden fights up close with a style he learned from his clan. A technique where he can use snake darts, and is quite proficient. That is one of his main ways of fighting. He also has access to some jutsu he doesnt utilize until he eventually gets his training from Koshiro. Once he learns how, He will be able to provide his allies with defense and support. Due to being a part of a clan that originated from the Sand Village, He has access to puppetry which is one of Kyo's main ways of fighting. Though when he isnt in combat, he'd like to use his puppets to put on shows for people. To use his puppets, he had to learn how to seal them away in various scrolls. Due to his desire to not wanting to kill, all of his ninjutsu is either defensive or supplementary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Buikijutsu A ninja's use of weaponry in combat is known as "bukijutsu" (武器術, Literally meaning: Weapon Techniques). All ninja use a weapon at some point in their careers, but not all do so regularly. * Red Dance - A long range attack where the Nagaiito uses their snake darts to its full potential. While the thread is wrapped around their arms, they are able to strike an opponent from large distances with the blades. Many Nagaiito are taught to use flow-y movements to allow better range for the user and snake darts. * Figure Eight - A trapping move where a Nagaiito sets up a trap using their thread while the user remains hidden and undetected. When their target is in the desired position, they pull the thread taut and are able to either capture or seriously wound their opponent. This move generally takes time to execute properly, with a success rate lower than 50% due to the target's unpredictability and other outside forces. Puppet Technique The Puppet Technique is the core skill of a puppeteer's (傀儡使い, kugutsutsukai) fighting style, whereby they control a puppet. Performing the Puppet Technique involves emitting chakra threads (チャクラの糸, Chakura no Ito) from a user's fingers to connect to a puppet, with the fingers' movements controlling the puppet's actions -Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. In Kyoden's case, all his Earth Style jutsu is supplementary. * Earth Style: Earthen Corridor - A technique that causes the surrounding earth to rise up over a target, creating a cavern. The user can leave either leave an opening to allow attacks to enter through the exit, cutting off any way of the target to avoid the being hit or close it up completely to prevent escape. * Earth Style: Bottomless Swamp - The user turns the ground around a target into deep mud, causing the target to sink into it until reaching their neck. The mud is very thick, making it difficult for the target to free themselves. * Earth Style: Reverse Antlion - The user condenses the nearby earth around a target, shifting it around their bodies to encase them at various levels. This thereby immobilizes and traps them. -Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Fire Style: Scorching Kiss - The user ignites the thread using Fire Release, making the blades searing to the touch. This technique requires a large amount of chakra and can cause severe wounds to both user and opponent if used flippantly. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear.